


"No Fear II" (Horizons, 1986)

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r





	"No Fear II" (Horizons, 1986)

**Title** : No Fear Part II  
 **Genre** : Slash, NC-17, First Time  
 **Summary** : Nick and Cody explore their new relationship

**No Fear Part II**

The room was getting darker and colder, and Cody raised his head from its resting place on Nick's shoulder. "Nick?"

"Cody." The way Nick said his name was a caress.  That, and the accompanying tightening of Nick's arms around him, gave Cody the courage to ask his next question.

"Before... you said that you loved me." Cody hesitated. "Did you... mean it?"

"Yes," Nick said simply.

Cody sighed softly.  "And... is this for real?"

"You know it is."  Nick's voice was a soft growl. He firmed his grip on Cody's torso, maneuvered beneath them then with a heave flipped them over so Cody was on his back, looking up into Nick's sapphire eyes.

"Nick," Cody whispered, thrills and tremors racing each other through his body. Nick bent his head and kissed him.

Warmth flooded through Cody as Nick's lips claimed his, the kiss hard yet Nick's lips somehow soft at the same time.  Nick's tongue demanded entry to his mouth and Cody willingly surrendered, closing his eyes.  He forgot his nerves, forgot the motel room, forgot everything except Nick's mouth.  He felt the room spinning, blood rushed to his cock and then, in waves, his orgasm broke over him.

Cody drifted slowly back to awareness, finding himself in Nick's arms, Nick saying his name gently. "Huh?" he murmured.

"Hey." Nick shifted an arm, stroked his hair.

"Fuck." Cody let his breath go in a long, quivering sigh. "That was... that was..." He stopped, not able to come up with any words.

"I didn't even touch you!" Nick sounded a bit nonplussed, and Cody laughed softly.

"Kissing me like that, you didn't have to."

"Jesus, you're easy."  Nick laughed too, one hand still in Cody's hair, fingers stroking, tangling, kneading.

Cody reached between them, almost shyly, and buried a hand in the dark fur on Nick's chest. Nick breathed in sharply and arched his head back as Cody started to explore.  He found a damp, matted patch from their first foray and, curious, brought his finger to his tongue. Nick watched him through lowered lashes.

"That's so goddamn hot," he muttered, as Cody tasted his fingertip.

"Yeah?" Cody grinned at him.  "Lucky I'm easy then, huh?"

"No complaints."

Cody sat up and pushed Nick on to his back. "You know how gorgeous you are?" Nick shrugged. "Well, you are." Cody bent and kissed Nick's full, sensuous lips, feeling the room start to fade again. With an effort, he raised his head. The feel of Nick's lips, the taste of him... it was so intoxicating, he wasn't surprised he'd come.  Keep it up, he'd do it again.

He turned his gaze to Nick's body, drinking in the muscular arms, the dark-furred chest. For years, he'd avoided looking, but now... With a happy sigh, Cody leaned forward and kissed the place where Nick's collarbone met his throat. His fingers resumed their interrupted exploration of Nick's chest.

Nick moaned as Cody's mouth closed over his nipple. Cody tongued the bud, teasing it to hardness, shifting his hand to do the same to the other dark areola.  Nick made a sound between a groan and a sigh, arching up, and Cody grinned.  "Who's easy now?" he asked.  Nick's answer was another moan as Cody's fingers squeezed his nipple.

Still curious, Cody turned his attention to the damp patch on Nick's belly.  Hesitantly, he tasted it, then ran his tongue over it again, more firmly.  Nick sighed, and his hand closed lightly on Cody's shoulder.  "I can't tell if that's you or me," Cody murmured.  "Guess I'll learn though, huh?"  He didn't give Nick a chance to reply, running a hand further down his body, to his already-hard cock.

"Oh God," Nick moaned, dropping his hand from Cody's shoulder to grip at the motel bedspread. "Cody!"

"Yeah?" Cody asked softly.  "You like that, huh?"  He was gently touching and lightly stroking Nick's cock, exploring still rather than teasing.  Slowly, his fingers moved to Nick's balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.  Nick made a sound between a sob and a moan.  "I'm gonna go down on you in a minute, okay?" Cody continued.  "I've never done that before, so if I'm crap at it, you'll just have to tell me."

Nick was so turned on he thought he might explode there and then.  "Cody... yes... Cody... please..." was the only answer he could manage, his voice a strangled whimper.  And then he felt Cody's mouth, licking gently along his shaft.

Nick grabbed a double handful of bedspread in each hand, drew up his knees and spread his legs as far as he could.  Cody shifted to take advantage of Nick's new position, sliding a hand up between his legs from below, taking hold of his balls and, with his thumb, gently rubbing Nick's perineum.  Cody's other hand grasped the base of Nick's cock, squeezing gently, and as Nick bucked upwards he felt the head engulfed into Cody's warm mouth.

"Cody... yes... ohhhhhh..." Nick moaned as his partner went to work with his lips and tongue.  He felt his orgasm building, and managed to gasp "Cody... coming..." seconds before it ripped through him like an express train.

Cody, thoroughly enjoying giving his first blowjob, was delighted with the effect his efforts had had on Nick.  He choked a little as Nick filled his mouth, then found the knack to swallowing as he gently licked the last spurts from his best friend's cock.

Nick, his head thrown back, hands clenched in the bedspread, was moaning softly. Cody could see the sheen of sweat beading his olive skin. Moving to stretch out next to him, Cody reached a hand to Nick's face, tracing cheekbone to jawline, encouraging Nick to turn his head towards him.  Nick's response was to roll over, moving close.  "Hold me?" he asked.

Immediately, Cody wrapped both arms around him.  "Gotcha, pal."  He hesitated, then tried again.  "Gotcha... babe?"

Nick smiled, moving his head so he could look into Cody's eyes.  "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."  Cody kissed him, gentle this time, lips questioning rather than demanding. Nick closed his eyes and relaxed into Cody's arms, Cody's kiss, tasting himself in his lover's mouth. 

When their lips broke apart, Nick murmured, "What day do we fly back?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Good.  Thought it might have been tomorrow."

"Nope.  Two nights."  Cody looked over at the other twin bed.  "You think we can push these beds together?"

"You bet."  Nick rolled on to his back and stretched. "Whaddaya say we go get some dinner?  Then come back and," he blushed a little, "find out if I'm any better at blowjobs than you are?"

"That," Cody said seriously, "sounds like the best idea you've had in the whole time I've known you!"  They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

As they left the motel room, Nick looked at Cody thoughtfully. "You know what? Tomorrow I'm going back to that hospital place and telling my dad I forgive him.  It wont hurt me, and it might help him."

Cody gave Nick's shoulder a squeeze of approval, and together they headed for the car.


End file.
